


One shots

by Cagedandfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Hook, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Caning, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean, Dom Jo, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Evil Castiel, F/F, F/M, Figging, Fingering, Forced Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Humiliation, Lactation Kink, Latex Gloves, Leashes, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Kink, Mommy Kink, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Castiel, Sub Claire, Sub Dean, Sub Sam, Virgin Claire, Wincest - Freeform, sub jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagedandfree/pseuds/Cagedandfree
Summary: A bunch of one shots with different parings and kinks.read tags.





	1. Sorry sir (Dean and Castiel)

“Where’s my angel?” Dean asked walking into the bunker. 

Castiel walked in completely naked, except he was wearing the leather collar that Dean got him. This only meant one thing, Castiel disobeyed a rule. He tried to make up for it, but letting Dean know. 

“Sir” Castiel spoke. Dean stood taller, hands behind his back and nodded. “Sir, I disobeyed you.”

Dean walked forward and hooked his fingers under the collar and bring Castiel close to his face. Castiel swallowed , nervous to tell Dean what he had done. Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel’s cock.

“Does it have to do with this?” 

“Yes” Castiel answered. Dean slapped Castiel” “Yes sir” Castiel said.

Dean let go of Castiel and took a step back. Castiel looked down ashamed and embarrassed. He knew better than to touch himself, but he was taking a shower and he couldn’t help it. 

“I touched myself without your permission, sir. I-I was taking a shower” Dean cleared his throat and Castiel stopped talking.

“Go to your room and get on the bed on all fours.” Dean spoke calmly and Castiel nodded and did as he was told. 

Dean walked in not saying a word. He placed the plug and cock cage and ball gag beside Castiel and grabbed the lube. He walked behind Castiel and rubbed a hand on his back. 

“Such a good boy being honest and ready for me.” Dean praised.

“Thank you sir” Castiel spoke quietly. 

Dean opened the lube and poured some lube on Castiel’s hole. He rubbed a finger and stuck it in, working it in and out. Castiel whimpered when he felt a second finger go in, scissoring to open Castiel up. 

“Going to plug you up, put a cock cage on you and” Dean hit Castiel’s prostate and he yelped. “And going to put a gag in you.” 

Dean pulled his fingers out and lubed up the plug and pushed it in. Dean instructed Castiel to role over and he did, legs spread. Dean cleaned his hands and grabbed the cock cage, placing it on Castiel and locking it in place.

“Sir. How long?” Castiel whimpered. 

Dean pulled Castiel up, so he could sit up. Dean placed a gentle kiss on Castiel’s lips and then placed the gag in his mouth. Dean pulled Castiel up and brought him to the living room where there was a pile of rice on the floor for Castiel to kneel on. He pushed Castiel down. Dean circled Castiel and tapped the ball gag.

“This mouth. It belongs to me.” Dean spoke. He walked behind him and tapped his plug. “This ass.” Dean leaned in “It’s mine” he growled in his ear. Dean walked back to the front and knelt down. “This cock, I own this cock. And it will be caged for a whole month.” Castiel was crying now, but nodded. “Good boy. You stay like this for twenty minutes.” 

And with that Dean sat on the couch and read a book.


	2. Daddy (Claire and Sam)

Sam and Claire were in the motel after a hunt. Dean found a waitress and spent a night with her. Claire took a shower while Sam went to get food. When he came back, Claire came out in her underwear and a t-shirt. 

“Got us something to eat” Sam smiled.

“Oh. Thank you, but I’m not that hungry.” Claire said.

“Claire, it was a big hunt and you haven’t eaten all day.” Claire shrugged.

“I’ll eat later”

“Now please.” Sam said.

“Alright, alright. Jeez dad” Claire joked, grabbing the food and Sam laughed. 

“Such a good girl” Sam retorted and Claire laughed, but couldn’t help but feel wetness pool in her underwear. 

The two ate and quietly and Claire shifted and Sam noticed a little wet patch on her underwear and he blushed. She noticed and looked confused.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Uh yeah.” Sam said. Claire realized what Sam saw and blushed.

“Sorry.”

“No need” Sam winked.

Later that night Sam was researching and Claire shifted in her seat. He looked at her with some concern.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Not really. I just sort of. Um-I just need to uh.” She looked down. 

“Oh. Do you want me to go?”

“N-no” 

“Do you want help?” Sam asked.

“Help?” Claire looked intrigued.

“Yeah.”

“I uh-I’ve never done that with anyone.” She confessed.

“Oh. Well, the offer still stands.” 

“Really?” Sam stood up and Claire did the same thing 

“If you’d like.” Claire nodded before practically jumping on Sam. 

She always had a thing for the younger Winchester and the fact that he was willing to do this made it even better. Sam kissed Claire, laying her down on the bed and kissing down her neck. His hand went down and rubbed between her covered center.

“Mmmm daddy” she moaned before realizing what she said. Without even skipping a beat Sam’s hot breath was on her ear.

“Does that feel good baby doll? When daddy rubs you like that?” 

“Ye-yes daddy.”

Sam ran his hands down her body and finally got to her hips and pulled down her underwear. He ran a finger up her wet folds and kissed her center, locking eyes with her. She shuddered when Sam’s hands gripped her hips, lips ghosting over her clit.

“Please” she begged.

“Please what? What do you need from daddy?” 

“You. I want you daddy. I’ll be a good girl.” she whispered.

“I know you will” he said.

Sam flicked her clit with his tongue and Claire let out a moaned. Sam started to eat her out, bringing her to the edge and then pulling away. She whined and he laughed a little, shedding his clothes and freeing himself. 

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes.” 

Sam rubbed the tip of his cock against her wet folds and she gripped the sheets. He reached his hand down and slipped two fingers in her.

“Please. Sam” she begged. Sam stopped his movements and she corrected herself. 

“Just making sure your nice and ready for me.” 

When Sam was satisfied he slowly pushed himself into her and she whimpered a bit. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Are you okay” he asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Let me know if it hurts or you want to stop.”

“Don’t stop daddy” she purred and Sam smirked.

“Whatever you say, my good girl” he said thrusting into her.


	3. Rough (Castiel and reader)

You heard the door slam and you knew Casitel did not have a good hunt. You went to meet him by the door. You kissed him and he kissed you harder, gripping the back of your neck and slamming you against the wall, hand moving to your neck, not cutting off air, just resting there.

“I don’t want to talk, just fuck you senseless, understood?” he growled and you nodded, feeling yourself get wet. 

Castiel turned you around and pulled your pajama pants and underwear down. His hand found its way back to your neck, while the other unzipped his pants Stepping out of them. He pulled you from the wall a bit, grip tightening around your neck a little bit. Without warning he plunged two fingers in your dripping core. You gasped and tilted your head back a bit.

“Such a wet little cunt you have.” He husked in your ear. 

He removed his fingers from you and rubbed is cock, before ramming into you, both hands now pinning you to the wall. You grinded your hips against him and a sharp smack came to your ass. His hands found your hips and your palms were now against the wall, arms stretched out, while Castiel pounded you. 

You came and he pulled out of you, turned you around, lifted your leg and thrusted back into you. Your legs wrapped around his waist. You closed your eyes and a sharp smack came to your cheek and a hand on your throat again.

“Look at me!” he barked and your eyes shot open. “There’s a good girl” You clenched around him.

A few more thrusts and you came again. This time he did not pull out and carried you the bedroom and placed you on the bed. He pulled out, flipped you on all fours, grabbed the lube from under the bed and poured some on you ass. You screamed.

“Cas!” you said

Castiel shoved you down, his knee against you aching core, a hand in between your shoulder blades and the other grabbed your hair and pulled your head back a bit.

“Did I say you could talk? NO! So, you’re going to take this like a good little bitch, am I clear?” you tried to nodded, tears now coming down your face. “Good” 

His arms pulled you on all fours again and he got your ass ready. He slowly pushed into you and then his thrusts got harder and harder. Hand on your hair and pulling your head back, other hand rubbing your clit. Finally you felt him spill into you and you came again. He pulled out and pushed you on the bed. He left the room, you just lay there shaking and now sobbing. 

He returned with a warm wash cloth. He crouched by your head and ran his fingers through your hair. Your eyes were shut tight.

“Shhh. Love, I’ve got you. I’ve got you. Did I hurt you?” he whispered. You just sobbed and sobbed, but shook your head. “I need you to be verbal” he said soothingly.

“N-no” you got out.

“Please be honest with me”

“I-I-am.”

“Okay. Can you open your eyes? I want to see those pretty eyes” you slowly opened your eyes and was face to face with a much different man than the one you greeted at the door. “Good girl. Hello beautiful. I’m going to clean you up now.” 

One you were clean, Castiel wrapped you in large blanket and held you close, soothing you.


	4. Dr. Winchester (Sam and Dean)

Dean found himself strapped to the medical table in the bunker. Legs are in the stirrups. He and Sam had talked about this for a while and now it was really happening. The younger Winchester walked in wearing black pants, a white button down shirt and a lab coat. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Winchester. Are you ready for your procedure?

“Yes” Dean swallowed a little nervous.

“Very well.”

Sam took off his lab coat and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows which made Dean groan. Sam pulled on a pair of latex gloves and Dean’s cock twitched. Sam walked over and stepped in between Dean’s spread legs.

“Now, I want you to take deep breaths for me. I know this can be very scary. If you are at all uncomfortable, you are to tell me right away.”

“Yes, Dr. Winchester.” Dean breathed.

“Good. Now, I will start. Deep breaths.”

Dean breathed while Sam grabbed a very thin syringe with lube and squirted it on the tip of Dean’s cock. He held the older Winchester’s cock in one hand and inserted the syringe in slowly. Dean let out a grunt and Sam looked up.

“Any discomfort?”

“No” Dean said meekly. 

Sam continued until the syringe was in and he pushed the plunger and slowly removed the syringe. He squeezed Dean’s cock a bit and some lube came out. He let go and picked up a sound and grabbed another syringe and squeezed it on the sound and then held Dean’s cock in his hand.

“I’m going to continue” Sam said.

He slowly started to work the sound in. Moving it in and out ever so slightly. He rubbed his hand lightly up and down Dean’s shaft. Carefully listening to Dean’s breathing as well. Sam twisted the sound a bit and pushed it in a little more and Dean let out a grunt. Sam stopped and looked at Dean.

“Dean?” Sam pulled the sound out and took his gloves off. He walked over to Dean and placed his fingers on Dean’s neck to feel his pulse. “Deep breaths” he soothed. He looked at Dean’s eyes, he looked like he was done with everything. “Would you like me to stop?”

“Yes.” Dean said and Sam nodded.

“I can try another course of treatment.” Dean looked up at Sam. “Just a simple milking.” Sam said and Dean nodded. Sam went back between Dean’s legs and slipped on another pair of gloves. “Now Mr. Winchester, just relax, you are in very good hands.” Sam gave him a reassuring smile and Dean relaxed.


	5. Figged (Dean and Claire)

The whole care ride was silent. Claire knew she messed up and now Dean was going to rip her a new one. He didn’t say a word the whole ride home, which made her extremely nervous. When they got into the motel room, she turned to Dean, but didn’t look him in the eye.

“I-I’m going to take a shower.” She spoke quietly. Dean grunted in acknowledgement and she went to get cleaned up. 

When she walked out, she was wrapped in her towel and Dean was standing waiting for her. She froze when she saw the hard look on his face.

“Drop. The. Towel.” He said in a low, harsh voice and she did as she was told. “On the ground.”

Claire got on her knees. She thought he was going to yell at her. This was away worse. He pushed her forward, so her cheek was against the floor and ass was in the air. Then she smelled it. Ginger. Shit.

“De-Dean. No. PLEASE!” she begged.

“You did not do as I asked. I specifically told you not to go off on your own. You could have died.” he said.

“I know. I’m sorry”

“SILENCE!” he yelled. “You will be sorry” 

Dean got on his knees behind her and gabbed the lube. He got her ass nice and ready and inserted the ginger that was shaped like a plug. He stood up and gave her ass a slap. She whimpered. Dean grabbed a cane and showed it to her.

“Dean, please” she begged.

“Can you count to fifty?” 

“Yes” WHACK “One.” WHACK “Two. “WHACK “Three” Claire counted to fifteen and started to cry. “It burns. Please. It burns” Dean wiggled the ginger and she cry “Ah. Stop”

Dean continued and she got to twenty-five and started sobbing. It hurt so much. Her ass, legs were on fire. She pounded her fist on the ground and Dean rubbed her back.

“Half way there.”

“PLEASE” she screamed.

“Maybe next time you’ll do as I say.”

WHACK. WHACK. WHACK. WHACK. WHACK. WHACK. Claire was gasping and begging, but Dean kept hitting her with the cane. When she got to fifty so was a wreck.

“PLEASE. TAKE IT OUT. TAKE IT OUT. DEAN!”

“Shhhh.” He soothed her. 

Dean took out the ginger root and grabbed an ice cube and stuck it in. She yelped, but the cold soothed her flaming inside. He added two more ice cubes.

“There you go. Good girl. Good girl” he praised.

“De-Dea-Dean” she sobbed.

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and placed kisses on her shoulder for comfort.


	6. Mommy (Dean and Jo)

The stress of hunting really got to Dean and Jo knew exactly how to take care of him. He hated the he was the one who had to take charge in the outside world, so Jo made sure that in the bedroom, he didn’t have to worry about a thing.

Jo sat behind Dean and started to massage his shoulders. It took a while, but he started to relax and clear his mind. She leaned down and kissed the side of his head and then the top of his head. Dean felt the strap on brush against him.

“Who’s a good boy?” Jo whispered in his ear.

“I am, mommy” Dean said and Jo smiled to herself. 

“That’s right. Get on your knees and show mommy what a good boy you are.”

Jo stood up and Dean got on his knees and wrapped his mouth around the strap on. Jo slowly moved it in and out. Hand stroking the back on Dean’s neck. Dean whimpered, and placed his hands on her hips.

“What do you need?” She pulled out of his mouth.

“I need you” he said.

Jo nodded and Dean got on all fours on the bed. She popped the lube cap open and poured some on his hole and started t open him up.

“That’s it. Just relax and let mommy take care of everything.”

Jo pulled her fingers and slowly sank into Dean. He let out a moan and Jo rubbed a hand on his back to calm him. She started with a slow place, rubbing his neck and hoping to take the stress. She slowly moved her hand down his back and snaked it around his waits to play with his penis.

“Ooooh” he breathed out.

“You’re doing such a good job. Letting me take care of you. Good boy.”

Finally Dean came and Jo pulled out, taking the strap on off. She sat cross legged on the bed and Dean rested his head in her lap. She stroked his hair, eyes fluttering closed.

“Thank you, mommy” he mumbled.

“You’re welcome sweet boy”


	7. Castiel's puppies (Castiel, Sam and Dean)

“Who’s my good bitch? Who’s my good bitch?” Castiel asked scratching behind Sam’s ear. 

“I am master” Sam spoke.

“And you, puppy, are you a good puppy?” Castiel mock pouted to Dean.

Both men were naked, kneeling at Castiel’s feet, naked. Castiel had placed a pink lacy collar around Sam’s neck and and cock cage on him. A leather studded collar around Dean. Castiel tugged on Dean’s ear a bit.

“Ye-yes master” Dean said.

“Do my puppies want to breed?” 

Both men looked horrified. They weren’t going to do that, they’re brothers. What the fuck was wrong with Castiel. What happened to him? 

“NO” both men protested.

“That was not really a question.” Castiel smirked. “Breed. Dean, breed my pretty bitch.”Castiel rubbed both hands in Sam’s hair and his heart started pounding. “Are you my pretty bitch? Yes you are. Oh so very pretty.”

Sam looked at Dean; both men looked as if they were going to cry. Sam got on all fours and so did Dean. Dean slowly started to crawl around Sam, sniffing him. He finally reached his brother’s ass and hesitated. Castiel got behind Dean and edge him forward. Sam shut his eyes tight when he felt his brother’s nose brush against him. 

“Lick him, puppy” Castiel ordered.

Dean carefully placed his hand on either side of Sam’s ass and started to rub his butt. He carefully pulled apart his butt cheeks and his tongue circled Sam’s ass. Sam let out a scream, but Castiel told them to keep going. Dean worked his tongue in, while Castiel started to pump Dean’s cock. 

“Good puppy, going to get you ready to breed. What a good boy.” Castiel said.

When Castiel felt that Sam and Dean were ready. Dean lined up his cock, both men were crying now. Dean wanted to apologize to his brother, but he couldn’t. He slowly entered Sam, who let out an ear piercing scream. 

“My pretty bitch, getting fucked. Good job, puppies.”


	8. Souless Sam (Sam and reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I have a thing for Sam in latex gloves

Ever since Sam came back from hell he was not the same. He was not your Sammy that you fell in love with. It was like he was unfiltered and you were scared to say anything. Today you found yourself strapped to a padded table, legs cuffed down, arms tied above your head on the table. Sam placed a spreader gag in your mouth. He slipped latex gloves on, grabbed a vibrator and walked over to you.

“Let’s set this on low.” He turned it on low and you moaned. Sam pulled back your clit hood and placed it right underneath your clit.

“Ooooh” you whined.

“Look at that clit. Peaking out.” Sam started to rub the vibrator on it.

You moaned and moaned. He turned it up high and you moved your head side to side. Your back started to arch a bit. 

“Aaaah” You whined.

You tugged at the restraints, shouting and panting. Sam just laughed while the first orgasm hit you, back arching. Sam didn’t bother to remove the vibrator. Your body was spazzing and started to twist. You were whining and panting 

“Mmmm, you like that? You going to cum again.” You did body twisting. 

You panted, trying to come down from the high. Sam turned off he vibrator and started to rub your pussy and pat you. He walked over and grabbed a pinwheel and you whined and shook your head.

“Let me test just how sensitive that clit is now.”

Sam rubbed two fingers over it and then slipped them in you. He rolled the pinwheel right above your clit.

“NNNNAAAA” you screamed and he just laughed.

He kept doing it and you kept screaming. You thought he was done. You thought he was going to give you a break or something. Then you heard it. The buzz.

“Now, let’s do this again” he smirked at you.


	9. Unwanted Alpha (Castiel and Reader)

You were walking down the street when it hit you. Shit. Your heat was coming on strong and you need to get home fast. You weren’t mated and it was killing you. You cut down the alley way as a short cut. You got into your apartment building and into the elevator. You could just smell your arousal and oh fuck. The door opened and there was an alpha. He sniffled and smirked. 

“Hey beautiful, what’s your name?” The alpha with blue eyes asked.

“Uh-Y/n” you said quietly. He pushed the button and the elevator stopped.

“I’m Castiel.” He said pinning you against the wall.

“Ni-nice to me-meet you.” you said.

“An unmated Omega.” He said gripping your hips.

“Pl-please. Let me go.” You tried to push him away and he lifted up your skirt and kissed your neck. 

“So pretty. I’m going get my knot in you, take care of your heat.”

“No. PLEASE!”

Castiel lifted you up and brought you to the ground, sitting on your legs and pinning your arms above your head. You screamed and he covered your mouth and pouted.

“I thought you were going to be a good girl.” 

He got off you and pulled your legs up and your underwear off. He reached down and felt your slickness. He growled and kissed you. You tried to close your legs, but he kept them open. 

“Going to make you mine.”

You were frozen in free. He pulled down his pants and thrusted hard into you. You screamed in pain and pleasure. He stroked your cheek with his hands and buried his head in your neck and inhaled. He thrusted and thrusted. And you felt his knot grow and finally knotted you and bit the side of your neck.

“NO!” 

“My Omega. You are mine now. Do you understand that?” you were crying now and nodded.

“Yes Alpha.”


	10. Night at the bar (Demon Dean, Souless Sam and Jo)

When Jo let Sam and Dean in she knew something was off. This had happened before when Sam was possessed by Meg. Still, she went on as if nothing was wrong. She threw some holy water into the beers and when Dean screamed.

“Jo, Jo, Jo” Sam said, snaking his arms around her.

“This could have been a nice night” Dean said flashing her his black eyes.

“Bring it” she smirked.

“Oh, the girl plays games” Dean joked

Sam pulled her pants down and Dean ripped her shirt off. Sam dipped his fingers in and rubbed her. She moaned and leaned back against him. 

“Soaked” Sam smirked.

Dean pulled Jo on the table and freed his cock. Sam took his pants off and rammed into her ass. She screamed and when her mouth opened Dean took that as the opportunity to shoves his down her throat. He fisted her hair and Sam gripped her hips.

“Going to fill you up.” Sam growled. Dean grabbed her chin to look at him.

“And you’re going to swallow” she nodded. “Good.”


	11. Warming (Castiel and Sam)

Castiel walked into Sam’s room and smiled when he saw him standing, feet apart, hands behind his back. Sam had placed his cock cage on himself.

“Oh, what a good boy. I have such a good boy.” Castiel praised.

Castiel moved Sam’s hands in front and placed hand cuffs on him. He reached over and grabbed a leash and attached it to the cock cage. “Are you masters good boy?”

“Yes master.” Sam spoke. 

“Yes you are. Do you know how proud you make me?”

Castiel kissed Sam passionately and gave a little tug on his leash and he whimpered. Castiel led Sam to the living room. Castiel took his pants off and sat down, he tugged the leash and Sam knelt in between his legs. 

“Will you be a good boy and warm masters cock?” 

“Yes master” Sam said. He wrapped his mouth around Castiel’s cock and sat there. Castiel ran his hands through Sam’s hair.

“Good boy. Last time you stayed like that for an hour, let’s try an hour and a half.” Sam whined. “I love when my boy drools all over himself. Makes you look so beautiful.” 

“Mm” Sam whimpered.

“Shhh. You’re a good boy” 

Castiel continued to stroke Sam’s hair while he knelt there. When an hour and half was up, drool was all over Sam. Castiel carefully removed his cock helped Sam up. He whined, his knees were in pain.

“Come, let me wipe your drool and massage your legs.” Castiel smiled.

“Thank you master” Sam smiled sleepily.


	12. You're safe (Dean and Reader)

Dean came home from a hunt, tired and scared. He was never that scared. He crawled into bed and you lay down next to him. 

“I-I couldn’t save them” he said.

“But you tried.” You said and he nodded. “Do you want a drink?” he nodded.

You lowered your top exposing your breasts. It comforted Dean to drink your milk, made him feel safe.

“Come here” you said and Dean wrapped his mouth around your breast and sucked. You stroked his hair, calming him. “Good boy, you’re a good boy” 

When Dean was done, he switched breasts and sucked the other.

“That’s it. You’re safe.” After Dean rested his head on your stomach and started to whimper. “You’re safe, you’re safe.” 

Dean started to close his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	13. Guess who (Casifer and Claire

Claire went off to hunt on her own. She knew that Jody hated it, but she was a big girl. She walked into a bar and ordered a beer with her fake idea.

“I don’t think you should drink that” the man said. Claire looked up and saw Castiel.

“Castiel, come on it’s fine” Claire said. Castiel took the beer from her. 

She talked to him while he finished the beer, but something seemed a little different about him. When they got back to the motel room Castiel followed her inside.

“Thanks, Castiel. I’m good” she said. Then he smiled, a smile that was clearly not the man who took her father’s body.

“Castiel went night night” he said.

“Wh-who-who are you?”

“Wh-who-who am I?” he mocked. “I’m an archangel, well, I was. Then daddy casted me out of heaven.”

“Lucifer?!” her eyes got wide.

“The one and only. And you’ve been a bad girl, haven’t you?”

“What?”

“The beer.” He snapped his fingers and she was naked, bond and anal hook in her ass. She was gagged and struggling. “Someone needs a spanking”

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Claire lowered her head and tried not to make a noise. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 

“MMMMMPPHHHH” she cried out when he ran his fingers up and down her slit.

“So, wet” he chuckled. 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Her ass was now cherry red.

“Are you sorry?” he asked and she nodded. “Good”

He snapped his fingers and she was freed of everything and she was on the bed. Casifer walked over and stroked her hair.

“That was perfect” she smiled.

“You are one weird kid” he said.

“Yeah well, I’ve had a weird life.”

“That really got you off?”

“Uh huh. Want to finish the job?” she asked rolling over and spreading her legs. He smirked at her.


End file.
